Game On
by OmicronFayt
Summary: What if life was like a videogame? When Naruto dies, he gets a chance - or should that be three chances - to live a life bound by the rules of a game, including saves and high scores. Timetravel, but not as you know it.
1. Me Against the World

Game On

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. Unfortunatly.

Summary - When Naruto falls, Kami and SHinigami give him 3 chances, checkpoints and a cool watch.  
They make his life like a game.Timetravel, with a twist.

Chapter 1 - Me Against the world.

It comes to this. One man, only a boy, really, against the remaining 5 of Akatsuki.  
The strongest members - Pein, Maradra, Konan, Kabuto and . . .him.  
There wasn't going to be some last minute rescue, not this time, there was no-one left.  
No-one but him and his opponents.  
Naruto sighed, feeling his 17 years as if they were more.  
He ducked Kabuto's Chakra Scapels, creating a small army of clones to distract Konan and Pein.  
They were more succesfull than even there creator had hoped. Konan's paper tricks folded before the might of a 'Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Odama Futon:Rasengan Shuriken Renden.  
Then there were 4. Naruto was forced to rely on instinct to evade the rapid attacks.  
Roll left as 'Tobi' used Amaratsu on the spot he was standing.  
Jump over another Scalpel, grabbing the med-nin's arm, snapping it.  
Kamiwari away from the sword.  
Block a strike from one of the many Peins.  
Unleash an unfocused blast of Youki to kill the false Peins.  
Even the one that resembled Sakura.  
Knee the real Pain in the balls, follow with chakra-enhansed headbut to nose.  
2 down.  
Jump up, over a sword, create a clone to take the scalpel.  
Focus youki to hand, making a claw, to rip out Kabuto's throat.  
Now all thats left is Tobi . . . .or Uchiha Maradra and Uchiha Sasuke.  
The first and the last of the uchiha line.  
Maradra stepped back alowwing Sasuke to stab Naruto with Kusingari.

"Hnn once a dobe, always a dobe."

Later, back at the Akatsuki base, Sasuke noticed something on his Hiate.  
A note in Kanji. It said one word, and it made Sasuke livid.  
Proof that Naruto could have won, like the scratch was proof he was stronger 5 years ago.  
Discusted, he threw the paper to the ground and left to begin the extraction of the final biju.  
Later, Maradra would read the note and laugh.  
The note read 'Boom'

When Naruto awoke, he saw the world. It looked bad. The whole globe was the Uchiha's playground and none were left alive. They were worse than anything that came before. At least the biju kept there destruction to the elemental countries. This started there, then spread south, to the Grey Continent, then East to the Summoning Continent before finally heading West, to the Fusion Continent. With the power of all the biju, plus 2 pairs of fully matured Makengyou Sharingan, nothing could stand in there way. In a flash, the world vanished and Naruto stood before a pair of figures. The being to the left spoke.

"Greetings, Uzumaki, bearer of the greatest strain I have placed on any."

To the right, the other nodded as Naruto spoke.

"Who are you?"

This time, the figured swapped roles, the one on the left grew silent, as his counterpart spoke.

"I am Kami, and this is the Shinigami. You died when Kyuubi was extracted."

"Then the burden . . ."

Shinigami spoke.

"Was Kyuubi. Yet dispite his influence, you have remained a pure soul. For that, we will help you change history. You have 3 chances, and oppertunity to earn more."

Kami stepped foreward, and presented Naruto with a watch.

"This watch does not tell time, it keeps score. everything you do that is just, will gain you points, while petty actions like vengance will decrease the score. You can spend points on chances or abilities. Every time you re-start we will give you 1 more skill. We will let you keep your memories, but will seal away your techniques until you learn them all over again. When you pass significant events, we will note time a sit is then, essentially saving your progress. When you die, you lose 1 chance. Use all your chances and . . . "

Shinigami produced a sythe from nowhere and held it to Naruto's neck.

"Its game over. What 1 ability do you want to keep from the start? We will send you back to exactly 1 month before your graduation from the academy."

Naruto thought for a moment, then answered.

"I want Kage Bunshin. that can help me to re-learn everything else quicker, plus then I can pass the actual exam, so the teams might be different, opening new oppertunities. . . why am I so smart all of a sudden."

Shinigami and Kami exchanged a look, before Kami spoke again, her voice echoing in Naruto's mind.

"Kyuubi was using chakra to limit the oxygen flow to your brain, making you dumber, he was probably hoping he could make you dumb enough to release him."

A few seconds passed, before Shinigami spoke again.

"I made a deal whith Kyuubi, he will help you in exchange for his memories from each chance.  
Also I have opened a contact point between us, so we can keep you informed of things, now sleep.  
When you wake Iruka will be shouting at you for sleeping in class and make you practice your Kamiwari."

Naruto nodded and passed out.  
....  
A/N .  
This WAS 2 chapters, but they were too short, so I merged them. Check out the poll on my main Page. 


	2. Im Just a Kid

Game On Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. Unfortunatly.

Summary - When Naruto falls, Kami and SHinigami give him 3 chances, checkpoints and a cool watch.  
They make his life like a game.Timetravel, with a twist.

Chapter 2 - Im Just A Kid.

A month had passed since Naruto had met with the embodiment of life and her counterpart, and he had, with the Kyuubi's help, decided on a course of action. He was going to fail the exams again, to learn a new technique from the forbidden scroll. He was also using his new-found intelligence to befrend Sasuke, hoping to prevent the Uchiha from eventually teaming up with his clan founder. He also wanted to save Zabusa, or more accuratly, become student to the demon of the mist. . . but that was far in the future, now, he was busy befrending the Nara of his class, playing strategy-based games against the genius to improve his tactical thinking.

Of course, he also had clones hiding in the 44th training ground, both re-learning his techniques and learning the lay of the land, in preperation for the Chunnin exams and, more importantly, Orochimaru. Several clones died due to eating poisonous fruit and/or other potential foods (one even attempted to eat a live black widow spider), but it all helped Naruto understand the forest that much better.

"Check."

Naruto was excited, this was the first time he had forced Shikamaru to use his famed 'thinking pose'.Half a second later, he was down to only his King, a Rook and 2 pawns and heavilly in the defencive.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Time up, that was his cue to fail . . .on purpose.

"Ok, Naruto, make 3 basic clones and you pass."

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was completly surrounded by . . .nothing, but there were 2 dead-looking clones at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you fail."

- - - later, in the woods - - -

"Naruto, close your eyes."

Iruka placed his headband over his student's forehead.

"Congratulations."

- - - the next week - - -

"Kakashi-sensei, can you help me with my taijutsu?"

"Hmm? I'm surprised, Naruto, I thought someone like you would want ninjutsu."

Naruto smiled at the cycloptic jonin, before replying.

"Well, once Sasuke has his Sharingan, he'll be a jutsu library, I dont have the control neccicarry for Illusions, so I figured that hand-to-hand would be best for the team, since Sakura has the control for genjutsu already and might even be able to get medic grade control, if she tries."

Kakashi nodded, and began to teach Naruto every taijujtsu move he had seen with his borrowed eye.  
Unfortunatly, although he had copied a lot of moves, he couldn't help naruto to create a style from them, so he directed the ramen-obsessed shinobi to his self-proclaimed eternal rival. Gai was, in spite of his eccentricies, more helpful than Naruto would have dared dream ( and we all know Uzumaki Naruto dreams big.) The spandex-clad jonin practically drooled upon the discovery that Naruto knew every taijutsu technique from the lands of Fire, Rock, Waterfall and Grass, over half of the moves used in Wind, Lightning, Mist, Snow and Wave along with a couple of styles from parts unknown (including his own unique brawler style). Once Gai had recovered from the shock, he immediatly set to do exactly what the Uchihas did - create a style using all the best bits of all the styles you knew. Naruto also learned the first and second celestial gates. Unfortunatly, the seal containing the Kyuubi was directly linked to the third, and interwoven with the later 5, so, until he learned how to control at least 5 tails of chakra, he couldn't open the third gate, else risk destroying himself, Kyuubi and everything within a 500 mile radius.

One day, Naruto was alone modifying his style, when Kakashi poofed into existance in front of him.

"We've got a C-rank, curtousy of Sakura. Pack your bags, Naruto, we're going to wave."

- - - Wave - - -

"Run, it was over the moment I was caught."

Sakura began to panic and Sasuke was even worried, until the idiot stepped forwards.

"Zabusa, why do you want to kill the old man?"

"Because that is what I've been hired to do, nothin' personal kid."

Naruto smiled

"But you know Gato won't pay you, so why not just kill him and rob him blind?"

"Because I never betray a contract . . "

"What about your contract with the Mizukage, Missing-Nin?"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed, how DARE this brat talk as if he knew the situation. in a second he filled the clearing with clones.  
Naruto's grin never wavered as he made an identical number of clones.

"Skill beats numbers, brat."

The only reply Zabuza recieved was a single hand sign as the blonde clone army aproched the army of water clones.  
a hundred swords slashed,as a hundred Uzumaki's ducked, jumped and dodged, before Naruto finished the second jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing.

"Bunshin Bakuha"

The explosion killed Zabuza, and decimated his clones, however, seeing the only person to ever care about him killed drove Haku into a rage.

"Makyou Hyoushou"

Mirrors of ice rose from the ground, and before the freshly released Kakashi could even blink, There were needles flying towards Naruto.  
As the senbon dug into his back, Naruto called for power from the fox, only to find he had already used it all creating that many exploding clones.  
Naruto began to panic - the only reason he survived Haku's attacks before was due to the Kyuubi, and that was when the Ice-nin was going easy on him.  
He felt more and more needles stab him, but the saw that, just like last time, Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan, and just like last time, the last uchiha put his life on the line to save naruto, however, this time, Haku's needles were aiming to kill, and kill they did.

"You have lost your first precious person? Then, I suppose this makes us even, Leaf-nin, but if I see you again, I will kill you."

With that, the mirrors disolved, and Haku was gone. Sakura looked around, Kakashi was out cold from over usage of his Sharingan, Naruto was paralysed, Tazuna had his neck twisted at an impossible angle and Sasuke was . . .Sakura refused to believe he was dead, so she categorised it as in a coma.  
The mission was a failure, so once Kakashi came round, they returned to Konoha. As they were travelling back, they were attacked by a large group of mercinaries, bitter at having there meal ticket killed by some 'Demon of Ice'. Of course, Gato never payed Haku, so he retaliated with lethal force.  
In the battle, Naruto's legs and arms still weren't working, so it was just Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi tried his best, but he can't be everywhere at once.  
In a strange imitation of the past, Kakashi and the Kunouchi on his team were fighting, carrying one dead Uchiha and one Namikaze that was unable to fight.  
It was history playing out. Obito was dead, and Minato was exhausted, completely drained of chakra from his fights, so it was down to Rin and Kakashi, against over a hundred assorted mercinaries and Iwa-nin. He couldn't be everywhere at once, and Rin died, protecting Obito's body. asthe memory faded from his eyes, the copy nin fought like a man possesed, determined not to let events repeat themselves. He used every jutsu in his arsenal, over a thousand techniques, and cut the enemy numbers down, but he was running low on chakra, and had to fall back on taijutsu. As he blocked a strike to his temple, he saw over his opponents shoulder, Sakura covering Sasuke's body, and a near-paralised Naruto crawling towards her, trying to get there before the mercinary, trying, and failing.  
As Sakura's head was seperated from her shoulders, Naruto began to lose his mind to the Kyuubi's instincts. Three tails of chakra billowed behind him, Stunning Kakashi into immobility, as a sword came up, into his heart. The copy-nins eyes widened as he realised he had just made a rookie mistake - he froze. Seeing Kakashi die, naruto released the first three gates.

Then nothing.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kami being held back by the Shinigami.

"Let me at him, I told him to save the world, not destroy it!"

After a while, Kami calmed, and the Shinigami spoke.

"You took on too much, Leave the fates of Zabuza and his aprentice alone. All you need to change, is Akatsuki, past, present and future."

Nauto looked confused for a moment, before . . .

"Past, present and future? You mean Orochimaru? Ex-akatsuki, and Sasuke, the replacement for his brother?"

"I also mean Zetsu, Hidan, Konan, Pein, Maradra, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kabuto, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo and Oboro"

Naruto nodded

"Ok, send me back, I want to keep my taijutsu style this time"

The pair of gods nodded, sending Naruto back to the day before his Genin exam.


End file.
